Surgical procedures including subacromial decompression, arthroscopic resection of the acromioclavicular joint (also known as the Mumford procedure), and anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction involving notchplasty, may all necessitate removal of osteophytes. Other conditions such as chondromalacia and osteochondritis dissecans may call for removal of osteophytes or chondrocytes. It is known to use shavers and burrs having rotational cutting surfaces to remove these hard tissues. However, the round cutting surface of a shaver or burr system is not advantageous to creating or preparing a flat surface. Additionally, the forces applied while using a rotational round cutting surface tend to pull the cutting end to either side by a moment force pivoting on the hand making precise control difficult. Working in confined spaces may exacerbate these issues, as adjacent soft tissues may easily be grabbed by a rotating cutting surface. An instrument with a reciprocating, instead of rotary, cutting end may provide a surgeon with greater control over the instrument and enhanced ability selectively remove targeted tissues, especially in confined areas and/or during arthroscopic procedures. One type of reciprocating instrument may include cutting ends with rasping surfaces for preparation of flat joint surfaces. Another type of reciprocating instrument may include cutting ends with cutting, sawing or punching action for trimming of unwanted tissue.